Carlise and Esme
by friday-august-thirteenth
Summary: ONE-SHOT! This is how I think Carlisle found Esme, and what happened when he changed her! There IS a lemon, so beware! Please read!


**Okay, I wanted to write about how Carlisle found and changed Esme. I hope you enjoy! **

CPOV

I walked through the hallways of the hospital looking in on my patients. It had been a boring few months, and there was hardly anyone in need of the small town in Maine me and Edward were staying in for the time being.

One of the other doctors came up to me, and I quickly put up a fatigued façade. My shoulders slumped a little, and I let my eyelids droop. I even faked a yawn as I met up with Dr. Genia. He said hello and other human pleasantries, and then told me that their shift was over, and the on-call attending wanted everyone not assigned to the next shift to go home.

I quickly made my way downstairs, and out the front door. I drove my car home, and when I checked, Edward wasn't there. He must have been visiting Tanya up in Denali. I do think that Edward and her could have a relationship, even if they're not mated.

I decided that I wanted to practice the new suturing technique I had heard about, but no one had yet to master, and ran back to the hospital. It was late at night, around midnight, so the hospital had a sleepy feel to it. I quietly entered the morgue, which, thanks to the short staffing at the hospital, was unattended.

I was just heading to open one of the chambers, when I heard a _thump._ I paused, and waited, hoping that there was no one, but not worrying about it. When I heard the next _thump, _though, I knew it was too slow for it to be someone awake, or healthy.

I followed the sound and found that it was coming from chamber 42. Esme Hollis, Age 28, died on impact after jumping from a cliff.

I pulled open the door, and slid out the tray, then pulled back the sheet that covered her.

I gasped. Even covered in blood and dirt, she was beautiful. Magnificent. Gorgeous. I listened closely, and heard her faint breathing as it rattled through her lungs. Obviously, no one had bothered to even try to save her, thinking she was already dead.

And then, a stunning blue eye cracked open. Then the other. And then, the woman glared at me.

"Why can you not let me die?" she rasped. "I cannot go back to him! Don't make me go back to him! Please…" she whispered. And I have no idea what possessed me, but the next second I was offering her something I had promised myself to offer no one ever again.

"I am a vampire. Would you like to become like me? To live with me? I feed on animals only, I do not take the lives of humans," I felt an inexplicable pull to her, and I knew I had to have her by my side. Could she really be…?

"I never have to see him again?" she asked, and though I did not know who he was, I knew that I would give her anything she wanted, do anything she needed me too.

"No, never again," I replied softly, and a moment later she replied.

"Yes," I told her that I would have to move her, take her to my home, and she knew that it would hurt, but nodded in agreement. I gently picked her up and promised to run as smoothly as possible, and before I knew it I had her laying on the couch in my study. She had passed out, but her heart was still faintly beating.

I went to work biting her neck, wrists and ankles, and then sat back. Not a moment later, she began screaming. Shrill, pain filled shrieks, then hoarse, agonized shouts.

I cleaned her up before I just sat at her side, making sure she didn't hurt herself throughout the change. It was killing me to watch her be in pain.

As the change went on, the pull only intensified, and when she finally stopped thrashing and opened her bright, ruby colored eyes. When she looked into my eyes, I knew.

I took her out hunting, and after she finished four deer, a few goats and a black bear, she attacked me. With her mouth. Very soon we were on the forest floor, and my tongue traced her lips. I was begging for entrance, and she granted me access. I explored every recess of her mouth, but she was impatient. She tore all my clothes down the middle, and I decided that it was not fair, and returned the favor. And then, we were both standing there, staring at each other. Naked.

She was so beautiful, with caramel colored hair, full, pouty lips, wide eyes, dainty limbs. She had ample breasts and her buttocks looked full, firm, and round. I pulled her to me, stopping her assessment of myself, and kissed her roughly. She pressed the length of her body against me, and I moaned at the contact.

Her nipples pebbled against my bare chest, and I ran one of my hands down her back and gripped her firm butt. Her hand trailed down my chest, and again, I moaned as she lightly scratched.

And then we were rolling on the ground before she gained control. She straddled me, then sat up straight, putting her full breasts right in my face. I took a nipple into my mouth, but let it go with a pop when I gasped after she gripped my solid, rock hard member.

Then, she positioned me at her entrance, and slid down on my slowly. I gripped the ground, knowing that if I tried to make her speed up, she would stop altogether. But, when she had entirely enveloped me in her tight passage, I gyrated my hips and she lost control. I flipped us over and began to thrust madly into her.

I could tell that neither of us would last long, and we soon climaxed together. I was thrusting into her with wild abandon the whole time, elongating out pleasure, before I collapsed beside her, still inside her, in a heap.

We lay there for a long while, and began talking. After a few hours, we headed back to the house. Edward was there, and there was clothing sitting on the porch. We slipped the clothes on, and Esme ran the brush he had left outside through her hair.

I grabbed her hand as we entered the house. There, in the living room, was Edward. He looked up at us and smirked.

"Welcome to the family," he said to Esme. She beamed at him, then me, and I knew.

Esme is my true mate.

_Finis_

**Well, thanks for reading! If you liked it, review and tell me why! If you **_**didn't**_** like it, review and tell me why! BYYYEEEE!**


End file.
